Beacon's Fall and the death of a wizard
by noruas bombadil
Summary: Jaune has broken Yang's heart and then run away. While Jorge has come to Beacon, and he has come for blood. follow now as plans that have been nearly a year in the making come to fruition. Secrets will be revealed and lives will be changed. Takes place in the Jorge 6prime storyline
1. Chapter 1

**_guest appearances, Punished "venom" Snake, Sam Fisher, and Adam Jensen._** _(I didn't make this a cross over for them since there is no point in doing a entire crossover story for three guys that only appear once and only one of which is actually seen)_

Having just received Jorge's warning Ozpin immediately started locking down the school. He activated the security drones that were developed by an Atlas contractor. They were just as good as Ironwood's robots but they were designed to be independently functional in order to avoid a single attack at a single command center from destroying the entire army.

Then came the real endgame. The gates of Beacon were mostly for aesthetic purposes however they served another key feature. When in lockdown mode anything, not a Beacon bullhead would be instantly shot down by the Anti-Air defenses. And the gates were designed to resist virtually any land-based assault. It would take a blast from an Atlas warship to get through them.

Next, he activated the cameras they were placed all over the place. He also activated the hidden security drones in the vehicle depot. Jorge had a habit of using those for distractions so the drones would be an unwelcome surprise for whoever is sent after the depot.

All he could do now was wait.

…

Three men clad in Black armored body suits stood in silence. The radios in their helmets made open speech unnecessary so they activate the silent mode that prevented their spoken words from being heard by anyone not wearing a helmet.

"The time has come," the largest one said. He stood nearly seven feet tall and he had his hand gripped hard around the gun in his grasp.

"So it has," came the next one. He was 6 foot 6 but he looked small next to tower to his left. He had in place of his usual revolver his old C.A.S.A.C.O.M.

"James," the leader said. "When we breach you go after security drones in the armory and medbay the last thing we need is Oz blowing the school to Hell."

General Ironwood nodded. He knew the importance of securing the school's facilities intact after all they weren't here to destroy the place

"Junior" the leader continued. "You patrol the halls, destroy all the drones there. Copy.?"

The tall one nodded. "Copy top, consider it done." Junior knew that if Ozpin panicked they didn't want him to try and use the kids as leverage.

With the orders given the leader gave another radio blast that sent a message to three other people.

"Snake, Fisher, Jesen. Greenlight. Active the plan."

Ozpin was waiting for a remarkably short period of time before the trap set at the vehicle depot paid off. A man with tied back hair, a scruffy beard, and an eye patch could be seen sneaking around the compound. Ozpin pressed the button and the drones all sprung to life. And once they did the man did something unbelievable.

He turned and smiled at the nearest camera. Then he took a step to his right and seemed to disappear to all of the cameras.

To say this feat of skill surprised Ozpin was not true. He imagined that Jorge would be able to find someone capable of mapping out the blind spots. But if he could do that then why was he so easily seen by nearly all of them.

This had to be a diversion but from what?

Just as the question went through his mind the light's in Ozpin's office went out. Immediately Glynda tried to use the elevator.

"The power is down to most of the school," she said while looking at her tablet. "Only medbay and the vault still have power."

Now Ozpin was worried and a little annoyed. The vehicle depot was used as a distraction. And on top of that if the medbay and vault were the only places that still had power that meant that Jorge probably knew about the vault, and maybe even what was inside.

Before he could answer his own questions he received an alert that there was someone trying to hack into the vault security door. He had just seen the alert when it suddenly was replaced by an all-clear signal.

But there was no way that anyone could have hacked that lock that fast.

Now with even more questions than before Ozpin was meet by the sound of an explosion and when he turned to look out his window he saw two things.

One, the vehicle depot had been blown up  
And two, the gates of beacon had somehow been secured to the window of his office and now there was no way to get out.

For the first time in decades, Ozpin felt an unnerving chill run up his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

cameo apperance of the thu'um, it isn't listed as a Skyrim crossover for the reason's stated in the last chapter. read the bottom most bolded words for the translation from Dragon to Engish. I also know that I am putting out a lot of work today but I have had this story prewritten in my head for the better part of a year now.

chapter 2

Jorge walked the halls of Beacon academy on his way to the elevator that would lead to Ozpin's office. He had hoped that the staff would seek to protect the students from a threat that wasn't coming by flooding the dormitories.

And he was right… mostly. Before him stood Bartholomew Oobleck thermos in hand.

"Bart I told what you should do, and I didn't say get in my way, I, in fact, said the exact opposite of that." Jorge didn't slow down as he kept walking towards the Dr.

"yes well I can't allow you to do whatever it is you are planning to do here," Oobleck said readying his stance for combat

"You've read the reports from my mission's you know you can't stop me, Bart," Jorge said. They were forty feet apart now and Jorge still hadn't slowed down.

"Yes I have read and like the rest of the world I don't believe them, the stories they tell are impossible. There is no way…" the Dr. was cut off by the sound of Jorge's left-hand pistol firing. With a yell of pain, Oobleck grabbed his left knee and fell to the ground.

"That's for getting in my after I told you not to Bart," Jorge said as he got closer to the bleeding Dr.

When he walked past him he delivered a soccer kick that knocked Oobleck unconscious. "And that's for calling me a liar."

As he kept going Jorge saw the elusive Professor Peach running towards the gunshot. Reaching into his coat pocket Jorge pulled out a tourniquet and tossed it to the teacher. She grabbed it and took off in the direction of the downed Dr.

It was one of the staffs worst kept secrets that the energizer Dr. and the Evasive and shy Professor where secretly in love. One time Peach had even gone to the staff room in the morning wearing one of Oobleck's dress shirts she thought no one saw her because of how late it was. But in Beacon, the walls have eyes, to say the least.

Having made it to the elevator Jorge stepped inside and with the use of his lightsabers, he cut a hole in the roof of the car before he used the force once more and began to fly up the shaft.

Upon reaching the top Jorge discarded his helmet and proceed to cut a large hole in the doors that lead to Ozpin's office.

The moment he entered he saw Glynda preparing to use her semblance and crop to attack him. "DREM NAU HI" Jorge spoke the words of the dragon tongue and so it was done.

As though she suddenly lost the ability to move Glynda stopped mid-swing, face complete passive.

"Have a seat Glynda," Jorge said as he used the force to pull a chair from Ozpin's desk off the side for her. Which she immediately walked over to and sat down in.

Having never seen either of these abilities before Ozpin shocked, to say the least.

"What did you do to her?" he said his voice betraying more fear than you would have liked.

"And how did you move that chair?" once more his voice was showing signs of fear.

Jorge seemed to think for a moment and then he answered. "I used the Thuum to place Glynda into a state of submission, and I used the Force to move the chair."

Even though Jorge had answered the questions Ozpin was still confused so much so that he almost forgot why Jorge was even here.

"Why are you here Jorge?" Ozpin asked. He had regained control of his voice and the words hopefully didn't sound as worried as they felt.

Jorge gave a slight chuckle and said "oh Ozpin, you should have known that eventually, I would catch you on something. It took years but I finally have enough of a reason to get rid of you."

Ozpin went to speak but was cut off by Jorge. "I was willing to forgive what happened to Junior. He was a warrior who knew all the risks, and he took the fall for his team I was willing to forgive what happened to Romerean, although that was because he wouldn't want me doing this because of him." as he spoke Jorge started fiddling with of his deactivated lightsabers. He was certain that Ozpin had no idea what they were or how they worked and that meant that every move Jorge made would keep him on edge.

"I was willing to wait until after Salem was defeated to make you pay for what happened to Gretchen and her team."

At the mention of the dark queen of the Grimm Ozpin's eyes grew in size.

With a shaky voice, he asked, "Just how much do you know Jorge?"

Instead of answering Jorge opted to simply chuckle once more before he continued. "But ya see the one thing that I just can't let go is what happened to Raven and then to Summer and then to Pyrrha. You offered them a chance to become maidens didn't you?"

By Now Ozpin's heart was beating fast and he could feel the sweat pooling on his forehead. This wasn't natural, this fear he was feeling was unlike any he had ever felt before. It was somehow MORE invasive than the hatred from the Grimm and yet it also seemed controlled.

"Raven, of course, accepted your offer and went Rouge, Summer accepted it and did her best but once she was no longer of use because of her children you had to get rid of her, after all you couldn't have the powers of a maiden just lying dormant in some cabin making cookies could you."

The more he spoke the more rage was showing in Jorge's voice. It came to a peak as he continued.

"Then Pyrrha turned you down because she was pregnant, but you couldn't have someone who knows about little cult not be apart of so you needed to take care of her "

Ozpin's confusion grew slightly at the fact that Jorge had used the exact same phrase he had when had ordered his spy in Salem's ranks to take care of Pyrrha.

"So your spy sent Hazel's niece Penelope after her, but that didn't work and Luke killed her. So naturally, if Hazel's niece can't do it then Hazel can. So you doctored the police reports and made it look like Pyrrha killed Penelope. From there your spy did the rest. Once he located the Nikos girl he told Hazel and that was the end of your loose end"

Ozpin was even further dismayed by the number of times that Jorge seemed to know what he and his spy had said to each other. He felt of surprising ray of hope when he saw his spy climb out of the elevator behind Jorge.

Slowly standing to his full height Tyrian Callows stood behind Jorge his eyes fixed on the unsuspecting man. Tyrian's eyes then looked to Ozpin and then back to Jorge who still had not yet noticed him.

Ozpin saw that Tryian meant to pounce and then "hey boss what gives, I thought you weren't going to start without me?"

Jorge turned to face the man and said "Peter I got a little carried away I'm sorry. But I did wait until I heard start your climb up the shaft to start in on your part. Didn't I?"

Tyrian who was now answering to Peter nodded his head in agreement. Looking back to Ozpin he asked, "do you think that he has figured it out yet boss?"

Jorge looked back to Ozpin and said. "No I don't think so, would you like to tell him?'

With a nod Tyrian looked at Ozpin and in a voice that Ozpin had never heard, a voice that sounded sane he said. "My name is Peter Caladh, and I am a spy. I was sent in to infiltrate your unit when Gretchen Reinhardt's team was killed. And then you sent me undercover to infiltrate Salem"

Looking to Jorge he said, "I deserve a raise do you know how hard it is to run two different cover ID's at the same time."

Jorge nodded and said, "consider it done you have more than earned it."

Focusing on Ozpin Jorge said, "what do you have to say before we get started Oz?"

Opting not to talk Ozpin lunged for his cane and raised it into a fencing pose.

With a tired sigh, Jorge raised his left hand and thumb and middle finger. Snap the snap started a fire on Ozpin's cane that soon engulfed the whole weapon. He dropped the burning stick only for it be ash by the time that it hit the floor.

Ozpin looked back to Jorge just in time to see and hear Jorge say. "AG KRUZIIK GAAF"

As a blast of energy washed over him Ozpin fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" he cried out in pain.

After a moment the pain subsided. And Ozpin returned to his feet still holding his chest.

His eyes filled with terror as Jorge spoke once more. "GAHROT RII SPAAN"

This time the energy didn't hurt it merely seemed to leave him feeling drain. Like his aura was exhausted.

Understanding his confusion Jorge explained "I just destroyed your aura, don't worry it isn't coming back. And even if it was you won't be alive long enough for it to matter. Cause you see on top of killing your aura I just killed the wizard. That's right no more voice inside your head. And now it is time for you to die"

"WAIT," Ozpin begged. "You need me, she has an attack planned on and you will need me to stop it."

Looking unamused once again Jorge said. "No, I won't" then he made and series of movements with his hands and a gateway similar to Raven's opened up in front of him

Tyrian walked over and lifted Ozpin off the ground, Ozpin tried to fight back but without his aura and weapon, he had no chance. Carrying Ozpin to the portal Jorge could be heard saying.

"Peter, tell him that I never want to see his face again."

Peter nodded and went through the gateway.

Once on the other side he roughly dropped Ozpin to the face down and said. "Just as promised, I will see you later." he turned to leave but stopped. "Oh, and Jorge doesn't want to see you again."

As Tyrian left Ozpin was lifted into the air by single strong he finally came to a stop he saw none other than Hazel Reinhardt staring back.

Without a word, Hazel reached his other hand up and grabbed Ozpin by the neck. He held the powerless old man out at arm's length and then with his free hand he drew a revolver. Ozpin recognized that pistol it had belonged to Hazel sister Gretchen.

Whether Ozpin meant to speak to Hazel will forever be a mystery as the giant man simple shot him through the heart without a second's hesitation.

Dropping the lifeless body Hazel thought back on his life. It took almost thirty years and making a deal with the devil but he had done, he had avenged his sister and his niece. But with the wizard dead Hazel only had one question.

Now what?

 **DREM NAU HI = PEACE UPON YOU.**

 **AG KRUZIIK GAAF = BURN ANCIENT SOUL.**

 **GAHROT RII SPAAN = STEAL SOUL SHIELD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back to Glynda Jorge gave a snap of his fingers and whatever was affecting her stopped. Almost instantly her eyes filled with rage.

"Who do you think you are, do you know what you have just done. You have destroyed the best hope this world had and for what."

Jorge had expected this response. He knew that while she was passive Glynda still saw everything that had just happened.

"Glyn," he said. His face took a somber form. He knew that this was going to hurt "When have I lied to you?"

He saw in her eyes that she believed him. He was many things but he wasn't a liar. She had always believed that it was mere coincidence that Gretchen's team had met a cruel fate when they did.

She had hoped that Junior's unexplained turn from right to wrong had been caused by some change of heart in his adulthood.

The more Glynda thought about all of it the more she realized that in a way she had always known and had simply refused to accept it.

"Jorge, is it true?" she asked one last time the pleading tone in her voice told Jorge that she was begging him to say yes.

With a tear in his eye, Jorge nodded solemnly. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this case, the last piece that reduced the mighty Glynda Goodwitch to a sobbing mess.

In a moment of great strength and wisdom, Glynda asked. "What about the children, what about them.?"

With a wave of his hand Ozpin's office began to change. The furniture was rearranged and in some cases, it was changed outright.

Having finished remodeling the room Jorge walked over to Glynda. He sat down next to her and waited. He knew the way Glynda thought and he knew that soon she would realize something that would hurt almost as much as realizing what Opzin was.

As though it was on queue with him thinking it she looked at him through bloodshot eyes and said only one word.

"Summer?"

the question was more of a statement. She was realizing what had happened. During their time at Beacon Glynda and Summer had been friends, good friends. So good in fact the when Summer died Glynda wanted to step in an be a sort of mother figure to the girls. She was ultimately talked out of it by Ozpin.

Jorge hoped that she wouldn't understand why. Ozpin wanted Ruby to know as close to nothing about her mother as possible. He knew that Tai wouldn't talk about it too much and Yang didn't know a lot, to begin with.

If this happened then he would have a monopoly on the knowledge that he may be able to use as leverage. And by controlling what Ruby hears about her mother then she would only be able to learn from the mistakes that Ozpin wants her to learn from.

What's more, he would be able to control the truth. If no one else was willing or able to talk about Summer then Ozpin could make shit up and Ruby would have no reason or choice to not believe him.

The very thought of how Ozpin saw these kids made Jorge sick. The monster saw weapons, Not children.

In truth, Jorge had wanted to do this for a long time now. But he knew that the backlash for him killing Ozpin would be severe. Even though Ozpin used a commonly light power in his aura his aura was a reflection of his soul which was evil. As such the universe would not be happy about Jorge getting rid of him. And it would send in another dark figure to take his place.

Turning to Glynda Jorge said. "Glynda, I need to ask you to do three things."

Without hesitation Glynda answered. "yes, sir"

"First," he said "page Ms. Rose and lift the lockdown.

Glynda nodded and Jorge continued. "Second never call me sir again, I am not the kind of person you should be talking to like that."

The confused face he received was what he had expected he would get. "Glyn you just had your entire view of what a good man is turned on its head. You are going to try to find someone you can build that idea back around. You need to know so you need to find him. And I can assure I am not him."

Placing his hand on her shoulder he said. "And that leads me to my third thing. You are in no condition to be a headmistress of a school. I want you to head out for a while, your pension still stands. Now go, and I don't want to see you until you are ready to do this job again. And Glyn," he made sure that she was listening to the final part.

"If you can't find it in yourself to come back. That is FINE, you have been through a lot in the last three minutes. If you just can't do this anymore no one can hold that against you. Now go."

With his words said Jorge went over and sat in his chair. Where Ozpin had an expensive and handmade chair Jorge had replaced it with a simple wooden desk chair. He found it more fitting for the headmaster of a school to have a seat that reflected that.

As Glynda left she turned and gave the new room one last look. Jorge had moved the windows so that instead of one window behind him that would shine sunlight in face of whoever entered the room the sunlight was instead being cast FROM the elevator side of the room. This was to take away the intimidation of a student visiting the headmaster's office. He had also added warm yellow drapes to the windows. That way the room was cast in an inviting light.

All in all, there was a new person in charge of Beacon and things weren't going to be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

From his perch in the rafters, Orin stared down at the group that worked in the warehouse in which he was waiting.

They seemed to have two ringleaders a man in a white trench coat with a cane and woman wearing an all too tight red dress.

He was here to disrupt the operation and most likely kill all of them. He was given the location and the phrase "Tangent Minor" which was shorthand for "kill at your own discretion."

He was waiting for the ideal time to attack. That was when he sensed it. A dark presence that was both piercing and smothering. That could only be a dark lord of the Sith.

He masked his own signature and waited for the events before him to play out. If these people were working with the Sith Lord then he was in for a more difficult day, not impossible just difficult.

Besides if they weren't working with each other then he may get to watch the two sides fight each other and then he would kill the winner. Simple as that.

When he saw two of the white fang guards begin to grab at their throats and rise into the air he determined which of the two options he was about to see.

And he was content to sit back and let the scene play out as it was going to until through one of the other doors a pair of teenagers walked in. one had silver hair and the other had green.

He wanted to sit back and watch but he had a thing about killing kids and if he did nothing to stop this Sith Lord then he may as well be killing them himself.

It was at this time that the rest of the room's inhabitants noticed the two men dying by the door and turned to face it.

Much to their shock, a frail looking old man in a robe walked through the door just as the two men stopped thrashing.

"Hello," the old man said. "I am here to inform all of you of a decision that you must now make." the longer he talked the more guns were trained on him. And the less he seemed to care. "Those of you who are willing to swear loyalty to me and serve me will be rewarded for your actions." as he spoke his voice changed from a mild-mannered man to a threatening growl.

"And all those who aren't shall perish." when he finished he was looking directly at the woman in the red dress. With his index finger of his left hand raised he slowly and confidently said.

"You seem to be in command here. What is your answer?" her answer was to blast a ball of fire at him.

When the flames had subsided she was shocked to find the old man still standing there no worse for wear with the exception of a disappointed look on his face

"Sad," he grumbled "you held much potential"

It was at this time that the Sith noticed that the man in the white trench coat seems to be talking to someone that he could not see. While he pretended to not notice he read the man's lips.

"Who is this Neo you are speaking to?" he asked.

With his plan blow, Roman fell back on his backup plan. Without any hesitation, he raised his cane and fired on the robed man. This went about as well as the first attack only this time the Sith retaliated. Raising his right-hand lightning arced forth from his fingertips and splayed out across Roman's body. He was quickly thrown against the wall where he slid to the ground convulsing in pain as the electricity coursed through him.

As he lay there the rest of the room was either too shocked by what was happening to stop it or too afraid of the power that was being displayed. Indeed some of them were even considering his offer.

In a final act of desperation, Roman used the last of his strength to cry out "NEO, RUUUUNNN" with his final warning given the man that was Roman Torchwick seemed to give up on life and died where he lay.

It was a Grimm sight to see a man so bent on life accept his own death. And so when Orin saw that "Neo" was a girl who looked to be in her early teens that was looking at the scene with tear-filled eyes Orin decided that she would live, he would make sure of it.

Sadly the Sith Lord had seen her as well and when she went to attack so did he. He raised his hand and lightning shot forth only to have it stopped halfway to its target by an odd magenta blade. It was clearly a lightsaber but there were no other force wielders that the dark lord had sensed.

As the lightning faded the dark lord gazed upon his challenger. He was a mere boy. Barely more than 20 years of age. He was a brave fool and he would die as such.

"Who are you?" the Sith asked his voice sounding as dry as a desert and as coarse as sandpaper.

Instead of answering the question Orin chose to speak. "You must be Darth Sidious." it was less of a question and more of a statement. One that was meant to put the Sith on edge. Something that it did nicely as the dark lord reached within his own robe and withdrew a silver-handled lightsaber from which a crimson blade extended.

Without another word the two men clashed. Both of them moving so fast that Cinder and the others could hardly see what was happening and eventually they could no longer follow the duel all the saw was two colors dance at an amazing speed.

Soon the two warriors disengaged. No one had made any headway in the fight and now they would fall back on their force powers.

The Sidious raised both his hands and lightning roared from him and ripped across the room only to come to a screeching halt when it impacted Orin's chest.

At first, he stood as though he was fine then he began to walk towards the Sith.

Sidious was now scared. He had underestimated the power and skills his adversary twice now and once had nearly cost him his life.

It was during the duel that it happened Sidious assumed that the boy would not be able to match his speed so he went in with a simple form 1 slash at the head only to have it countered by a seamless form 2 parry and a form 5 counter attack.

The counter had almost taken Sidious head off and if he was a millisecond slower it just might have.

So now that he had match the dark lord with the blade it was time to use the force. Yet that too seemed to have no effect. The challenger merely walked through a torrent of lightning that had killed Jedi masters like it was light rain.

Sidious went to use all the dark powers he could to conjure a force storm. It would be risky but whoever this person was they had just taken the best he could throw at them and look like it hadn't happened.

Then it happened the force left him. For the first time in his, Shev Palatine was genuinely weak. All at once his years seemed to catch up with him. In pain and horror, he fell to the ground. As the opposing warrior approached Sidious asked him. "What are you?"

Leaning in close Orin whispered. "I am the revenge of all those you have killed, I am the cries of the children never born because of the things you have done, I am your end." when he finished Orin pressed the hilt of his lightsaber to the Sith's forehead and pressed the activation key.

Having just dispatched what he knew was the greatest threat to him in the room Orin rose to his feet and with a wave of his hand picked up where Sidious had left off. And soon all of the white fang underlings that where there were all choking on nothing.

As the grunts were all dropping to the Orin turned to find that Neo had left and the two other teens had not. "You two need to leave," he said. His tone was final and he could tell that they noticed, however, the green haired girl didn't seem to care. She stepped between Orin and the woman in the red dress and went to speak.

Before she could she was thrown across the room and in the wall. She slumped to the floor knocked out by the impact.

Turning to the silver-haired boy Orin said."take the Andes Mint and leave, oh and by the way, there is someone who is hunting you, he goes by the name "the Mechanic" he claims you killed his brother. You may want to run."

Picking up Emerald and throwing her over his shoulder and running off. Internally he cursed himself. He thought that the guy he saw at Beacon looked like the guy that he shot during the warehouse op. He was sent to remove the SDC representative there so that he couldn't speak of his part in the plot. He was there and when he saw the chance to take out some hunters and test the rifle his father had stolen years ago, he couldn't resist. Now he wished he had.

As he made his way out he heard what sounded like CInder telling him to stay but he knew what to do. The old man had killed Roman and made a fool of Cinder and now the new guy had killed THAT guy like it was child's play.

No, he had to run. Cinder had made her friends and he had made his. He knew that Emerald would be pissed but she was the closest thing to a friend that he had so he would have to deal with it. Right now they both needed to live.

That left Cinder alone, in a room with the most powerful being that she had ever seen. Not even Salem had shown this kind of power. And that had her questioning her loyalty. She had sided with Slame for power and now she has been shown that Salem doesn't hold the most power. Of course, she knew that all of that was irrelevant since he was about to kill her.

She waited for him to move, she waited for her chance to counter that she already knew wouldn't come. She waited to die. It seemed morbid but if she had to die she wanted to make him try as hard for as she possible.

After a several minute silence of the two of them staring at each other, he said. "Are you going to run or just stand there looking at me like I am a side of beef."

CInder sneered at the implication, sure he wasn't unattractive but she had more important things on her mind than sex. "Why should I?" she said. "You'll just kill me anyway."

He nodded his head. "Maybe, or you may escape. Or I may let you go. But right now I am bored so I want you to run. I enjoy the chase more than the capture."

The fact that he wanted to use her as some kind of plaything enraged her. But if he wanted to underestimate her then that was his mistake.

"You have a 90-minute head start, I'd start running," he said as he waved his hand drew a chair over to him. A chair that he then sat in and looked at his watch.

Seeing her chance to run she heads for the west door. She has an hour and a half to get as far away from her as she possibly can. That meant that she needed to head out on land. If she got on a boat all he needed to do was find the boat's endpoint and get their first.

All the while Orin sat in the warehouse with only two things on his mind. The first being his watch. He was waiting as the seconds ticked by. and the other thing was that damn dress.

so that wraps up this story now onto the next one."Beacon Academy, under new management."


End file.
